A What If Story
by SorceressMidori
Summary: This is my first MKR fanfic, so please be kind! Unlike Hikaru and Fuu, Umi returned to Tokyo... what will Ascot do? How far would he go just to be with Umi again? SORRY 4 THE DELAY!! here's chappie 7!plz r&r!
1.

Author's notes: Hello!! This is my very first MKR fanfiction and it's an Asmi (Ascot + Umi)!!! I like Asmi better than Clef + Umi so please don't take that against me. In this story (heheheh, a major AU! sort of) Hikaru is the pillar but she lets the people of Cefiro rule too, kind of like a 50-50 sort of rule, she's the ruler but she interacts with her people making it possible for her people to tell her what they like, and if it's good, then it comes to reality…er like democracy I guess. And, yes, Fuu is in Cefiro with Ferio! Umi was the only one to come back to earth, well it's my fic after all, and maybe if I have the time I'll mention it in the fic. Well enough babbling and on with the story!! ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR!! Even if I do really dream I do, ok! MKR belongs to its rightful owners, unfortunately though, it's not me…

A What if Story… 

By SorceressMidori

            Umi walked the streets of Tokyo with her classmates, well that's if you'll consider it physically with. Her thoughts were about a certain world called Cefiro where her true friends are.

Umi's POV 

            After Hikaru became the new pillar, why did she have to change the laws of Cefiro? She made sure she would stay with Lantis forever. She gave the people will to rule over Cefiro and since she made sure that she'll be with Lantis, so naturally she didn't go back here, she's in Cefiro with her love.

            So does Fuu, she chose to be with Ferio and gave up all she has here on Earth. Both of them had the courage to give up anything for their love. Both of them were willing to sacrifice for their ultimate happiness, just like Princess Emerald and Zagato.

            It's true I envy them… because I'm not like them. I'm a coward. I'm lonely and have no one to love and love me back not like them. I'm miserable. If I just chose to be with them in Cefiro, I'd still be with my true friends…with my love…

Third Person POV 

            "Umi? Umi? Hey Umi?" one of Umi's companions said.

            "Wha-what?" Umi replied.

            "Well we're talking about our field trip tomorrow, then you were in some sort of trance. Are you OK, Umi?" another one said.

            "I'm sorry, I was just thinking," Umi answered.

            Umi's friends looked at her with wide eyes, then one of them said, "Oh! You were thinking that deep! Is it about a handsome guy?"

            "Or maybe a lover?" the other one teased.

            "MOU, stop it guys," Umi said, "I was just thinking about tomorrow." 'Very close Umi…' she scolded herself.

            "You were thinking about something that deep?" they teased again.

            "Oh just shut up!" Umi said, glaring at her classmates.

            "Yeah, ok fine, we'll stop." 

            "You don't have to give us shivers."

            After some minutes Umi said, "Well, I have to go now. See you all tomorrow!"

            "Yeah, ok, see you tomorrow!" replied her friends.

In Cefiro Third Person POV 

            "Where is Ascot?" Caldina asked her companions as they ate their dinner.

            "He's training, maybe," Lafarga answered.

            "Now that you mentioned it," Ferio said, "he became like this since Hikaru became the pillar."

            "That was when Umi-chan left Cefiro," recalled Fuu. 

            "Poor guy!" Caldina sighed, "He must be too depressed, he hasn't eaten a square meal ever since!"

            "I usually see him in the gardens with his friends," Lantis said.

            "Why don't you summon him for dinner?" Hikaru said, "he must be very skinny now, isn't he drained yet?" 

            "I'll get him!" volunteered Primera who was followed shortly by Mokona.

Ascot's POV 

            It is so lonely here…lonely in the sense of having no one to be with me in that some sort of different way. Only my friends, who are called monsters by some, are the only ones I could turn to. And yet, the grief I feel inside…the hollow feeling inside my heart cant be filled…I feel so lonely…if only she's here…

            "Umi…"

            I jump back to reality from my daydreaming as I heard a familiar shriek followed by a persistent "Puu!" I turn around to see a familiar scene where Mokona is pestering Primera.

            "What are doing here, both of you?" I ask calmly.

            "We came to get you!" Primera said, "The others are worried sick about you, what's your problem Ascot?"

            'What's my problem' I thought. Well, I'm lonely, damn it! That's my problem. The woman I love is far from me. I sighed, indicating that I'll go back to the castle with Primera and Mokona. 

Third Person POV 

            When Ascot entered the main hall he was greeted with worried stares from his friends.

            "Are you alright, Ascot-san?" Fuu said, "We have observed that you were avoiding us. Is something bothering you?"

            "Uh…no-nothing," Ascot stuttered, "where did you get tha-that idea?"

            "Well, you were skipping meals, not showing up every gathering, you're always staring into darkness, you always stay in one corner, you're a loner, you don't talk more often…" Hikaru trailed off…

            "Yeah, well, I w-was just thinking too much…" Ascot said uneasily under the curious looks of his comrades. 

            "Thinking of what, may I ask?" Lafarga said, eyeing Ascot curiously.

            Caldina stood up and faced Ascot with a smirk, "Or is it thinking of who?" 

            Ascot blushed furiously, "Ca-Caldina!!"

            Everyone who eyed Ascot now shot each other with puzzled glances, and then finally Clef said, "You're thinking of Umi-chan are you not?" 

            Ascot's blush intensified, if his face could permit it, if he blushed more, his face would probably explode.

            "Well, um…er…it's…" Ascot mumbled, unsure of what to say, 'was I that obvious? I thought only Caldina knows.' Ascot thought.

            "We all miss her too, you know," Hikaru said, "but since she chose to go back to Earth, let's hope that she's just as happy there or even more when she's with us."

            "Yes, I believe Hikaru-chan's right," Fuu said with a smile, "and I believe even she's not here with us physically she's always in our hearts, right?" 

            Ascot thought for a while. 'Well it's easy for them to say that since they got their sweethearts here, but I can't afford to be so obvious that I'm being so gaga over her.' "Well, yeah you're right!" Ascot said with a forced smile.

            Even how realistic it may seem, Caldina who's almost like a real sister to Ascot saw right through his façade, but since Ascot was trying hard not to worry his friends, she decided to question him about this matter later. 

End of Chapter One

Author's notes: Heheheh, it's an AU after all! Sorry to cut it here but I really want to know what you guys think of my story! I'll post the next chapter ASAP if I get enough reviews to satisfy me. Comments, Suggestions and Violent reactions are welcome! ^_^ Oh, did I mention that I'm kind of clueless about some parts of MKR so please forgive me about their names, and boy, forgive for a very lame title, suggestions on a more appropriate title are very much welcome! 

Well that's all for now! Bah-bye! ^_~

^_^ CiAo!!      


	2. 

Author's Notes: SORRY this took so long! *bows down in apology* Actually, I finished this chapter before I posted the first one but I didn't have much time to post it, so again, I'm very very sorry. 

Thank you very much to those who read my work, especially those who had time to review: 

Ascot Summon   
I'm so happy that I met someone out here who agrees with me about Asmi! ^_^ Thanks a lot! And btw, your works are so nice! And all other Asmi fanfics out there! ^_^   
B-17   
Thank you very much! Your review was short but it means a lot to me! n_n   
Anima Mouse   
Thanks a bunch for those titles, though I'm not going to spoil it out yet... I think I'll put those suggestions somewhere here...   
Twin Ascot   
Here's the next chapter! I hope this makes your day happy too! Thank you so much for your review! It made my day too! 

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU REVIEWERS!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, but I do own the new character here and the plot! ... 

...could you guess who the new character is? 

Well, enough blabbering and on with the story!   
  
  
  


A What If Story   
by SorceressMidori 

THIRD PERSON POV 

Caldina knew that Ascot was just faking that smile so she waited until everybody went to his or her rooms. She went to Ascot's room to have a chat with her so called brother. 

_Knock, knock..._

"Who could it be this time of night?" Ascot thought then opened his door to find Caldina, "Oh, Caldina, it's you! What's up? Did you and Lafarga have a fight?" Ascot asked. 

"No Ascot, nothing's wrong," Caldina said, then she sighed, "I thought I'd ask you that question. What's up?" 

Ascot looked down a little, trying to hide his blush. 

"It is about how Umi-chan is, right?" Caldina said with a smirk like a true sister's on her face. 

"Well… yeah, sort of…" Ascot said, unsure of what to say. 

"Well, I know how much you love her, but just think of how much happier she is back at her world. Do you think she is like Fuu and Hikaru? Unlike both of them Umi though about the things she would miss back home." Caldina explained, " You see Ascot, she both loves these two worlds but she realized that she can't have it both, so she took her home; just pray that she's enjoying herself there, ok?" 

"I see…" Ascot began, looking seriously at Caldina, "Do you think there's somebody there back at her world who loves her like I do or even more?" 

Caldina was taken aback by Ascot's sudden question. "Umi-chan's a lovable girl, surely there's someone who would love her," Caldina said then poked Ascot's forehead in a sisterly manner, "but no one could love her as much as you do. I believe you love her more than anything, even your life." 

Ascot chuckled, "Am I that obvious?" 

"To tell you frankly, yes!" Caldina said jokingly to lighten up Ascot's mood, "Cheer up Ascot! I know Umi-chan misses you too!" 

"You think so?" 

"I know so!" Caldina answered with a smile then glanced at the clock and exclaimed, "Well look how late it is! Lafarga might be looking for me now! See you tomorrow, Ascot-chan!" 

Before Caldina opened the door, "Caldina!" 

"Yes?" 

"Thanks!" Ascot said shyly, honestly speaking he didn't know what to do until Caldina showed up, "Thanks… for everything!" 

"It's my pleasure, Ascot!" She said before leaving. 

When the door clicked indicating it was closed Ascot turned to his bed. Laying down he closed his eyes and visualized a certain blue haired girl. 

"Umi…" 

And then he drifted of to the land of dreams. 

TOKYO THIRD PERSON POV 

"I'm home!" Umi said as she entered her home only to find it empty as usual. She just remembered that her parents were on this business trip and she'd be alone in the house for about who knows how long. 

UMI'S POV 

I wish I just stayed in Cefiro, and then I wouldn't be bored to death here. If only I wasn't too chicken to give up everything here. I wish I'm just there… in Cefiro… with _him_… 

I sighed as I got to my room, "Tomorrow would be the field trip, neh?" I said to no one in particular. I think I'm getting insane, but being insane is better than being alone. 

I looked for the things I'm supposed to bring. It'd be a 3-day trip if I'm not mistaken, 3 days and 2 nights. Would there be something worthwhile in the trip other than seeing the sights and learning more about its history? I hope so… 

CEFIRO, CALDINA'S POV 

I closed Ascot's door with a sigh. He really darn misses Umi. If only he knew. 

_Flashback_   
"Caldina-san!" Umi called out. 

"Oh, what is it?" Caldina replied. 

"Um, I just wanted to talk," Umi began shyly, "I was just looking for someone to talk to!" 

"Is that so?" Caldina chirped delightedly, she always wanted to chat about everything to anyone. 

The two ladies talked until suddenly Umi opened a certain subject that needs to be taken seriously. 

"Cefiro is so nice, isn't it?" Umi sighed as she looked at everything around her as if memorizing it, "Tomorrow I can't believe that I'm leaving all of this." 

Caldina looked at her, shock eminent through her reaction, "Umi, why... why so sudden? Don't you like it here?" 

Umi shook her head, "It's not that I don't like it here but I just really do want to go back to Earth, I miss my school and my parents." 

"If that's the case, well then!" Caldina said, "But tell me, do you have someone back at home who's really in love with you, what I mean is like a boyfriend?" 

Umi was really taken aback by Caldina's question but then she sighed resignedly and said, "No, I was so busy back there with my studies I didn't have the time." Umi sighed again, she decided to tell Caldina her secret, "The truth is the one person I love more than a friend came from this world." 

Caldina listened intently, she definitely might tell Ascot about this, "Who is it? Do I know the lucky guy?" 

Umi chuckled, "You know him, all right! You probably know the guy more than anyone else here, maybe except his 'other' friends." 

Caldina took that as a hint, before she could say anything Umi's chuckles died down. "But I think I can't call him lucky..." she said a lot more seriously, "I once thought that I might tell him my feelings, but I can't take it to hurt him. I know that one day I'll leave him and he'll be miserable because of it. I don't want that to happen because **I love him so much**!" Umi then broke down to a fit of sobs. 

Caldina approached the girl and told her, "At least you could just let him feel you care. Ascot cares about you, you know?" 

"I-I don't know what to do..." Umi said as she regained her composure and dried her tears, "I don't want to hurt him more." 

"If that's how you feel," Caldina said, smiling at Umi, "Then promise me one thing." 

"What is it?" Umi asked. 

"Find someone back at your world who'll love you just like how Ascot does!" replied Caldina with a smile that is meant to lighten the mood. 

Umi returned the smile, 'Even if it is hard to find someone like Ascot, I'll try!' she thought. "Promise! But you'll have to promise me something too!" Umi smirked, "Take care of him for me!" 

"Sure!" Caldina said, now she feels like she has a new younger sibling, and that's Umi. Somehow their little tête-à-tête made a nice sisterly bond to them. 

_End of Flashback_

Caldina sighed, "Umi-chan if you could only cheer Ascot here." 

ASCOT'S ROOM, ASCOT'S POV 

_Cerulean hair that flows like the sea..._   
_ Azure eyes that gleam like beautiful sapphires that are embedded in an ivory-like face, more like a face of a fragile doll..._   
Umi...why do you have to go back to your world... If only I... If only I could... 

"Ascot..." said a misty voice, "Ascot, in here!" 

"Who is there?" I said as I searched for the sound of the voice, "Show yourself!" 

A wisp of purple smoke twirled, slowly forming a girl in white robes. 

"Who are you?" I asked, she looks like a fairy. She had purple eyes and long straight platinum hair. 

"I'm Drusilla," answered the stranger in my room, "You want something really bad, don't you?" 

I looked at her, puzzled. The fairy-like girl stifled a laugh and said, "Oh sorry, let me rephrase that," she smirked, "You NEED something, neh?" 

I'm really puzzled now especially this girl just appeared in my room, did she not? And so I voiced out the question in my head, "What do you mean?" 

"Umi, right?" she said beaming, "Umi, the girl you fancy, you need her right?" 

Suddenly my mind stopped, and all I could do was nod. She laughed again and this time with a tone of triumph. 

"I could bring you two together!" she exclaimed. 

"But... H-how?" I said, first not believing her, but heck, this is my chance to be with her, and I'm willing to take the chances if it'd be a permanent one. 

"That's easy!" she said, "First, you'll have to die here in Cefiro! Then I'll use my magic on you for you to be reborn in Earth." 

I gasped. Die here in Cefiro? What in the blazes does she mean? "If I'm going to die here and be reborn again in Earth, wouldn't Umi be too old for me then?" I said, then another problem came to my mind, "Surely Earth is not smaller than Cefiro, how would I meet Umi?" 

"One at a time, Ascot! One at a time!" she answered with a confident smile. "First off, you'll be reincarnated there, trust me, you'll be born there to match your age now, in due time you'll be just the right age for Umi, then I'll make sure you'll meet her! There wouldn't be any reason to be there if you don't meet her right?" 

"Well..." I said hesitantly. 

"Take it or leave it?" she said. 

I sighed defeated as I succumb to what my heart desires, "So what do I have to do?" 

She turned around, "Don't you want to say "goodbye" to your friends first?" she said teasingly. 

I almost forgot! I couldn't be that selfish, could I? At least I'd got to tell them they won't be seeing me anymore, "Well, yeah you're right." 

She faced me again, this time in a serious manner, "I'll meet you again next week." she said, "By then, try to think of 3 particular memories that you wouldn't want to be erased, OK?" 

With those said, Drusilla disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Three particular memories? What does she mean? Would I not remember everything here in Cefiro if I'm reborn in Earth? But still, I'll take the chance... If it means I'll be with _my_ Umi forever! I'll do it! 

End of Chapter Two 

Author's notes: Well this chapter is longer than the first one, would you prefer longer chapters or shorter ones? Well, what do you think now? Does this story deserve to be finished or should I just leave it here? Please review, I would want to see at least 5 new reviews to keep me writing! Reviews always give me the desire to write, you know! So please if you like the story REVIEW!!! 

Well that's all for now! Bah-bye! ^_~ 

^_^ CiAo!!   
  
  



	3. 

Author's Notes: Aiyaaa!! Here's Chapter three of my first MKR fic... I am sick right now so I don't know if this chapter is as nice as the other two, well just keep on reviewing! 

**I dedicate this chapter to those who took time to review!**   
twin-ascot   
Thanks a bunch!! KUDOS to ALL Asmi fans!!!   
Princess Hikaru   
You think so? Thanks! Lots more to come!   
Ascot Summon   
Yeah, I know how HARD it is to find Asmis! So let's all continue to make `em! ^_^ You don't like the sound of Drusilla? You just wait... ^_~   
Anima Mouse   
I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!! I told you this would come in a week, but unexpected things happen... I was halfway through with typing it when I got sick. I'm so sorry it came out late... again.   
zipp   
Thanks! So, you like Ascot's little role here... I can't spill things out yet, but there'll be a big character change later... ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, but I do own some new characters here and the plot! 

**A What If Story**   
by SorceressMidori 

_2nd Night of Umi's field trip_ UMI'S POV 

I sighed tiredly as I flop on my bed. It's pretty boring here, I remember being here with my parents before... Well, I guess I just have to finish this report I'm doing. I got up again to get a pen and a piece of paper to write down my essay about this field trip. As I think of the things I should write I realized that there are really a lot of things clouding up my mind, killing my concentration. And so I decided to leave this hotel for a while and have short walk in the park. 

I walked pass some other students still at the lobby busy talking with their friends. I suddenly recall Hikaru and Fuu, how are they? I asked myself. I tried to clear my mind a little before it gives me a migraine. Of course they're fine, they're happy there...with everyone. 

I made my way to the park, I'm quite surprised no one noticed, though I'd be in a lot of trouble if I am caught, especially by a teacher. I sat on a bench under this huge tree. I couldn't even figure what kind of tree it is. It's so dark but I know it is a nice shady tree that's so welcoming and I believe no one would find me here. 

And so I sat there, occasionally I'd close my eyes as I refresh my mind, but still I see him... Why does he haunt me more often than anyone else I've known... I always see him in my dreams, sometimes I even mistaken someone as him... but why? 

...It makes me hate you, Ascot... because I love you so much... I feel my tears stream down my face... I'm so lonely without you... 

CEFIRO, ASCOT'S POV 

Telling your friends that you won't be seeing them again is not easy as I recall. My previous attempt of it with my friends, or as some call them my pets, is a solid proof of it. 

_flashback_

I stand there in front of my friends. I'm sure enough I've summoned them here a while ago prepared with my speech. I look at all of them; they're faces full of enthusiasm and hope since I took them in. I bowed my head & closed my eyes as I willed myself not to break down in front of them. 

_ Damn, this is hard!_

"It's been so long since we've all met, neh?" I said and in an instant their looks of enthusiasmturned into worry. "I've called you all here today to bid you farewell." I tried to swallow that hard and painful lump in my throat as that painful word caused a rather violent reaction from them. "You see, my friends," I hurriedly tried to explain, "there's a time in life that you'll have to make such hard decisions... That time of my life is now." 

I watched them carefully as their faces softened a little. I believe they understand. They slowly move closer to me, as I tried to carve that memory in my heart. 

I have chosen my first memory...and that is friendship...the thing that everyone showed me...the thing that Umi taught me... 

_end of flashback_

I believe I can not face another farewell session and so I decided to write a letter telling them everything - well, I guess, I think I should not reveal Drusilla to them. I'll think of a way...but not another of those heart wrenching goodbyes. 

CALDINA'S POV 

I just don't know why, but Ascot's seems to be more sociable this week... I guess he probably got the hang of Umi not being here. I hope nothing bad happens to him. He still seems to be so distant. 

_Ascot's last day in Cefiro_ ASCOT'S POV 

My friends are having dinner now and I just left a while back... I had slipped the letter in a certain place that they'll surely see tomorrow morning. 

I lay down on my bed, contemplating over the other two memories that I could keep in my next life. 

As I recall various memories I realized that this past week was one of the most meaningful parts of my life here in Cefiro. During this short week I strongly felt how my friends trusted me as I did to them. I had become more open to them like sharing some of my secrets to them, I even told them some of my pets' favorites and how I met them... And so I've decided to make this my second memory... my friends' trust as well as mine. 

And for my third memory, it'd be my first meeting with Umi, the first time I fell in love. It was the day I learned the meaning of friendship and trust, the day that changed me into the Ascot of today. 

As soon as I've decided on my last memory a familiar purple smoke appeared in front of me, and at once, Drusilla stood there facing me. 

"How've you been, Ascot? Are you ready?" she asked enthusiastically. 

I stood there in front of her, determined. My mind is fully set and I'm not going to turn back now. It'd be a matter of time to be with Umi. "Fine... Let's get on with it." 

Drusilla gave me a reassuring smile then, she told me to sit in the middle of the room. I complied. She then closed her eyes, "Think of those memories, Ascot! Concentrate and focus on them." 

As I do so, she began chanting, her words are of a language I cannot comprehend. As her chanting continues and I focus on those memories I feel my soul separate from my body. It seems like I was choking, I can't breath... And then I remembered the whole process, I am suppose to die in Cefiro. As I succumb to what's happening I suddenly felt an immense pain, it was so overwhelming that I could no longer hear or feel anything around me... 

DRUSILLA'S POV 

_ "De profundis,_   
_ Magni nominis umbra..._   
_ Eheu fugaces labuntur anni._   
_ Omnia mutantur, nos et mutamur in illis..."_

_ "In praesenti, internos, Jacta alea est..._   
_ Ascot, noscete ipsum_   
_ Non omnia possumus omnes_   
_ Nil admirari_   
_ Ne cede malis_   
_ Omne ignotum promagnifico..."_

_ "In futuro,_   
_ Fortes fortuna juvat._   
_ Fata viam invenient ad vivum..._   
_ In aeternum!"_

Slowly I could feel Ascot's life force fade. Until, finally, he made it to the other world, the world where his desires dwell. I pray that he finally finds what he wants there. I hope he'll be happy there and never come back here in Cefiro. I kneeled down to pick his body that is now an empty shell of the once grand summoner of Cefiro before completely disappearing to the darkness of the night. 

"I wish you well, Ascot..." 

ASCOT'S POV 

After a few moments, the pain I felt was miraculously gone! I feel so... so free. I opened my eyes and all I saw was a blinding white light. It seems to have this great force that pulls me into something... 

I sense a lot of people. Panic and anxiety was in the air. They seem to be anticipating something...something that is about to happen. 

One by one my memories fade as I yield to that force... 

_ Umi, I'm coming..._

_Somewhere in Japan, 16 years before_ NORMAL POV 

"Mrs. Takakuwa, PUSH!!" a midwife exclaimed. 

"I AM pushing!" snapped the reply of the lady in labor. 

"Well, try pushing HARDER!!" replied the midwife. 

"Honey, it's going to be all right," a man beside the lady in labor coaxed, "come on, Honey, you can do it." 

Loud hard breathings were heard until... 

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Mrs. Takakuwa.   


End of Chapter Three 

Author's notes: Phew! I'm still in one piece... here's a some sort of translation to Drusilla's little chant there: 

Out of the Depths   
The shadow of a great name...   
Alas! the fleeting years glide on.   
All things are changing and we are changing with them... 

At the present time, between ourselves the die is cast...   
Ascot, know thyself   
We can't all do all things   
To be excited by nothing   
Yield not to misfortune   
The unknown tends to be exaggerated in importance or difficulty... 

In the future   
Fotune favors the brave   
The fates will find a way to the life...   
Forever! 

Well, I don't know what you'll think of it, but everything is just made up, ok? I borrowed my Onee-sama's dictionary with this foreign phrases and I just mixed them up ok... Again, I just made this whole chant thing up!! If someone comments about this being a real chant I'll keep on nagging that this is just made up solely for the purpose of this fic... well other than that, comments about my story are very welcome!! Please R&R!! 

Well that's all for now! Bah-bye! ^_~ 

^_^ CiAo!!   


---> if you read this before I posted chapter four... read on!   


Sorry!! I made a mistake it's supposed to be 16 years before not 17 years so again, SORRY!! ~_~;   
I already changed it so it's OK now, but just in case you're wondering I changed it... 


	4. 

Author's Notes: Here's Chapter 4!! Pretty early huh? ^_^ I had extra time and I really wanna know what you think of this chapter! ^_^ **Warning: **Lots of new characters!! ^_^ Heheh, they'll play an important role in this story, er... maybe some of them. Btw, I had a mistake last chapter, I said 17 years before, right? Well, this story is set a year after the Knights' adventure when they're in 8th grade so naturally Umi is in 9th grade and she is currently 15 years old at this fic, so I have to make that timeline 16 years before in order to make the newborn baby a year older than Umi. Heheh, I know it's confusing so I changed it. Just read on and you'll understand... ~_~;   
**My dedications!! ^_^**   
zipp   
How powerful is his love? hmm... the answer to that would be in a few chapters! ^_^   
Anima Mouse   
^_^ Ascot's new name? Heheh, you'll find out soon if he has a **new** *cool* name ^_^ I have plans with **Ascot! **^_^   
Ascot Summon   
I'll keep on updating this Asmi story as you and other readers keep on reviewing and supporting Asmi!! ^_~   
SweetAngels3   
Aww, really? ^_^ I'll continue this story as long as many people like you read and review my story! 

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, but I do own all new characters here ^_^ (and in my opinion they're all kawaii!) and the plot! 

**A What If Story**   
by SorceressMidori 

THIRD PERSON POV 

"AAaaaarrrrrgggghhhhhhh!!!" screamed Mrs. Takakuwa, then another cry was heard, that of an infant's. 

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Takakuwa," the midwife said, "you now have a son!" 

After a few moments Mrs. Takakuwa was sent to her room. Minutes later a nurse came in with a baby wrapped in a big blue blanket. 

"Here is your son!" announced the nurse happily. Mrs. Takakuwa was still exhausted due to labor so the nurse gave the baby to Mr. Takakuwa. 

"Look Honey," Mr. Takakuwa said, awed at his newborn son, "He's gorgeous! He has your hair!" 

Mrs. Takakuwa looked at her son and indeed she saw they had the same hair color, chestnut. The boy squirmed a little then opened his cute dewy eyes. "He has your eyes Dear." Mrs. Takakuwa said as she tickling her baby. 

"Not exactly, Honey," Mr. Takakuwa replied, "his eyes have a brighter shade of green!" And he was right, for the child's eyes are lime green while his have an olive green shade. 

"What are we going to name him?" asked Mrs. Takakuwa. 

"How about Akito?" her husband replied. 

"That's nice, it goes well with his birthday." Mrs. Takakuwa said tiredly before she finally fell asleep. 

Seeing his wife asleep, Mr. Takakuwa decided to take little Akito to the nursery himself. 

"My son, Akito..." 

Years later, little Akito grew up. He is a fine young man, polite, kind-hearted and intelligent. He spends most of his time in photography or reading books. He is a nice boy but there is something about him that makes him different from others. He is close to animals. He has his own pets but his closeness to animals exceeds beyond that, it seems that wherever he goes the wildlife in that place is like an old acquaintance of his. 

_During the field trip _THIRD PERSON POV 

"Hey, anyone up for a game of cards?" a green-haired, gray-eyed guy said. 

"No thanks, Kei!" replied an amber-eyed guy with reddish auburn hair. 

"This field trip is BORING!!!" whined Kei Asakura, "Ryu, let's do something!" 

"Why don't you sleep?" said Ryu, his true name is Ryuuichi Ito, his friends call him Ryu, "Then I'll have some peace and quiet around here so I'd finish this game." 

"You are SO UNFAIR, man!" complained Kei, "You have a game boy to play with and I'm SO bored here! Let's play!" 

"I told you, JUST GO TO SLEEP!!" snapped Ryu who is totally annoyed, "or better yet go find Akito!" 

Although his friend is really annoyed now Kei kept on babbling, "Why do we have to be on this field trip anyway? We're the only 10th graders here!" 

"Well no one ever asked you to be in the school's Newsletter Club." said Ryu. 

"Why did they have to send us? Why not some other guy?" Kei continued still not listening to Ryu. 

"Our team has the best photographer, remember?" Ryu said, now veins are starting to pop on his head. 

"Why did Akito become a good photographer?" Kei said, "Why am I stuck here, doing nothing? Back at Tokyo I could be hanging out at the arcade!" 

Now Ryu is really fed up, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" he said and in an instant which effectively sent Kei at corner of the room whimpering. Sometimes Ryu really does scare the wits out of Kei, he sure is calm and cool but if he had one of his outbursts even a loudmouth could be silenced. 

After a while a soft knock was heard. 

"Um, hello?" Is anyone there?" a female voice said. 

"Is that you, Eri-chan?" Ryu said as he got up form the coach to open the door. As soon as he opened it a purple-haired girl greeted him, "Hi Ryuuichi-kun! Did you see my cousin?" she inquired, pinkish-purple eyes sparkling. 

"You mean Akito?" replied Ryu, "He just left a while ago. Why? Do you have to tell him something?" 

"Nothing important, really! I was just so bored that I want to ask him if he could play Go-fish with me!" Eri said. 

Hearing this, Kei instantly returned to being hyper, "I'll play with you!!" 

Ryu giggled a bit, "He didn't want to do his article for the school newsletter so he's been pestering me all night because he has nothing to do!" 

Eri smiled at Ryu's comment, "Hi Kei-kun!" she chirped as Kei skipped near them, truly this guy has some weird habits; he seems to be always in sugar high. 

"Well if you're going to play, count me in!" announced Ryu as he and Kei exited their room. 

"You didn't want to play with me a while ago!" wailed Kei, "You were so busy playing your game boy!" 

"Oh SHUT UP!" Ryu said as they made their way to the hotel's lobby. The only reason Ryu agreed to play cards is because Eri is there. He has a crush on her since they were in 7th grade. 

Not long after they reached the lobby they found a place to play. "Hey Eri-chan, I was just wondering, where are your friends?" Ryu asked. 

"I don't know where Umi-chan is and the others are already sleeping so..." she said sheepishly. 

"Is that so?" Kei grinned, he then rolled his eyes to Ryu "I thought you had other intentions!" 

"T-that's not like it, Kei-kun!" she replied defensively for she too had a crush on Ryu, "I was just really bored and I..." 

"Heheh, I was just joking!" Kei winked, he's the only one who knows Eri's secret; he found out about it accidentally when he and Eri unexpectedly switched notebooks! 

Ryu just looked at his companions, puzzled. "This will be fun!" exclaimed Eri as she shuffled her cards, also to hide the blush she has, "Too bad Akito-niichan isn't here. Where could he be?" 

_Outside the hotel_ AKITO'S POV 

I've been here for many times already, with `Tou-san and `Kaa-san, yet the scenery still soothes me. As I take pictures of this park I saw the willow tree where I once played when I was a child. I think I'll take a picture of this, even if it's really dark here the tree still has its ethereal glow that makes it look so enchanting. 

I found the perfect angle to shoot my picture: across the fountain behind it. I readied my camera and then quickly took a shot. After the quick flash of light I saw a person's silhouette sitting under the tree. That's funny. I know no one was there a while ago. I think it's only the after effects of the light so I just ignored it. 

I think I should head back to the hotel. I bet Ryu & Kei are sleeping now. 

I placed my camera inside a bag together with its tripod before taking a last look at the willow tree. 

UMI'S POV 

I didn't realize I almost fell asleep here in the park. If it weren't for that quick flash of light I may be sleeping here until dawn. But I wonder... where did that light come from? 

I walked for a few minutes before going back to the hotel. I then found a fountain behind the tree where I sat. It was already mossy and there's no water coming out of the cherub's arrow. It looks so nice and the tree, now I realized it's a willow, looks so romantic underneath the stars. 

_If only I could see this with someone special it'd be perfect._

When I neared the hotel's entrance I saw somebody that came from the park too. He's tall, probably a year older than me, maybe he's one of the 10th graders from the newsletter club. 

I entered the hotel a few moments after he did. He was still there at the lobby, walking towards the reception desk. I then realized that his hair color is similar to Ascot's, their height are alike too! 

"Oh Umi stop thinking about Ascot!" I mentally scolded myself. Suddenly the stranger turned to my direction and finally I saw his face. To my surprise his eyes, no, not only his eyes but all his facial features are an exact replica of Ascot if he lives here. His hair was cut shorter than Ascot's but they look exactly the same! How could this be? My mind screamed a lot of questions as I look at him... How could this be..? Who is this guy? Could he be... 

"Ascot..?"   


End of Chapter Four 

Author's notes: Yey! They finally got a glimpse of each other!! ^_^ As I said in the first A/N Umi is a 9th grader in this fic so it's probably a year after their adventure, right? 9th graders are usually 15 yrs. old, right? (I'm a 3rd yr. and I'm not used with this 7th grade to 10th grade thing but oh well, I'll clarify this ASAP--I'll ask a friend of mine...) And I think Ascot is probably a year older than her so... ~o~ nevermind, this story is a fanfic so I got full control, right? (Why am I using that word too much?) Hmm, should I let them know each other immediately or should things wait up a bit? Heheh, tell me in your reviews! Review! ReViEw!! REVIEW!!! n_n I'm just a little on sugar high... yup, like Kei-kun... 

Well that's all for now! Bah-bye! ^_~ 

^_^ CiAo!! 


	5. 

Author's Notes: Nothing much in this chapter, really. I'm still in sugar high that's why I made a not-so-important chapter... not actually, this chapter is kind of an interlude, what happened after Umi saw Akito at the lobby... ^_^ Please R&R!!   
**Dedications:**   
Anima Mouse   
This is what happens next... literally... ~_^;   
zipp   
Hey zipp! Guess what! My friend and you have similar ideas! So I'm definitely taking your advice. ^_^   
Ascot Summon   
Heheh, that age thing really gave me a headache... I think I updated soon enough, neh? ~_^; 

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR! BUT! I do own the new characters and the plot! 

**A What If Story**   
by SorceressMidori 

THIRD PERSON POV 

"Excuse me, could I have the keys of room 303?" inquired Akito at the hotel's reception desk, suddenly he heard someone call him. 

"Akito!!" a male voice called out. 

"Room 303? Your name please," said the man in charged. 

Akito turned around to look for the person who called him and instantly spotted Kei waving his hand. "Never mind that, Sir!" Akito said hurriedly and apologetically to the man before he started walking towards his friends. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a blue haired girl. 

"Ascot..." he heard faintly. That name sounded so familiar that his head almost ached a little just thinking of where he heard that. He quickly turned around in hopes of seeing whoever said that but he found no one there. 

"Akito-niichan, where have you been?" Eri asked as soon as Akito sat down with them. 

"Well, ah...er..." Akito began, not knowing what to say, "I've just been out for a walk for a while," he said quickly. 

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Eri replied, "I was so bored. I really had nothing to do!" 

Akito smiled at his cousin's energetic behavior, "Is that really your reason why you're here with Ryu and Kei? Or is there something else?" teased Akito. 

Eri blushed, now she regretted the day she told her cousin about her feelings towards Ryu. 

"She said she was so bored that's why she went to our room, "Ryu explained. 

"Yeah, and then we played Go-fish but Ryu always looses so we just told stories!" continued Kei, still in his sugar high mode. 

Ryu on the other hand glared at him for his previous narration, "So what if I always get bad cards, it's just a game!" he thought sarcastically. 

"Well, is that so?" Akito said as he stood up, "I think you had enough fun tonight Eri-chan. It's already past your bedtime and you have to wake up early tomorrow for the last day of the field trip. Better be off to bed!" 

"But Akito-niichan," whined Eri, "Kei-kun didn't finish his story yet!" 

"You'll have another chance of hearing his stories next time. Now, go to bed!" Akito ordered in a very brotherly manner. 

"Yes, 'Nii-chan..." Eri said as she got up and prepared to leave, she knows she doesn't stand a chance when arguing with her Akito-niichan. He could be too over protective and caring of her but he is really like that even towards his friends sometimes. He is like a real brother to her. 

"Goodnight Ryuuichi-kun, Kei-kun!" she said and then went to her cousin and gave him a small peck on the cheek, "Goodnight Akito-niichan." 

"Goodnight Eri-chan," Ryu said before she could turn around and leave, Eri looked at him and blushed. 

"Man, this guys are hopeless," Kei thought, "they should be a couple eons ago if they weren't too dense." 

"Goodnight Eri-chan, pleasant dreams!" Akito said. When she already got up the stairs he sighed and turned to his two friends, "Really guys, you should have sent her to bed ages ago!" 

"Akito, you're so protective! We were just having fun here," Ryu said. 

"Yeah, and she was telling us good stories like when you were little, you two used to get scolded by your granny when you took that little fox inside the house!" Kei said. 

"I just can't help it to be over protective," confessed Akito. "We grew up together, she's like a real little sister to me!" 

"I know what you mean, Man," Ryu said as he too stood up, "but sometimes you just have to accept that she isn't a little girl anymore, you have to loosen up a bit, ok?" 

Akito sighed again, "I guess you're right, Ryu." He then quickly switched moods, "Or are you just telling me this because you're thinking you can't date her because of my over protectiveness?" he teased. 

"No! It's not like what you're thinking!" Ryu said blushing, "I personally would be protective over her too if I were on your shoes b-b-but..." 

"I'm just kidding!" Akito laughed, surely Ryu's expression back there was amusing, "Come on guys, let's go to sleep." 

"Come to think of it I'm sleepy," Kei said as he finally stood up and stretched a little. 

"Well let's go," Ryu told them, "there's still the last day of the field trip tomorrow. We can't miss that out or else Sensei will scold us!" The three guys then got their key at the reception desk and went to their room to sleep. 

UMI'S POV 

"Ascot..?" I said, I can't believe I said that out loud, I'm only really sleepy I guess. Ascot can't be here, he lives in Cefiro not here! I better go back to my room. 

I opened my bag to get some clothes; I want to take a shower before going to sleep. Yeah, that's right! Maybe a shower can help me clear my mind. 

I'm wrong... definitely wrong. As soon as I let the warm water run down my skin images of that mysterious stranger flooded my mind. Who is he? How come he looks so much like Ascot? I know it just be a big coincidence but could he really be... Ascot? 

"Umi-chan?!" 

THIRD PERSON POV 

"Umi-chan?!" Eri exclaimed as she entered their room, "Umi-chan, are you there?" 

"Yes, I'm here," Umi said as she emerged from the bathroom in her pajamas. "Where have you been?" 

"I was looking for you!" Eri answered. "Where did you go? I was so bored here so when I didn't find you I went to my cousin but unfortunately, he too wasn't there!" she continued. 

"Then where did you go after those searches?" Umi asked with a teasing smirk on her face. 

"I ended up with my cousin's friends," Eri finished. "Hey! You didn't answer my question yet." Eri said as she realized Umi got all the answers to her questions while hers was left unanswered. 

"Well... I just took a short walk around the park, "Umi said uneasily. "I'm sleepy!" she added which effectively canceled any of Eri's remaining questions. 

"Well, ok! I'm kind of sleepy too," Eri replied as she too took a shower then went to bed. 

"Will I see him again tomorrow?" Umi thought before drifting of to the land of dreams...   


End of Chapter Five 

Author's notes: I'll try to upload the next chapter ASAP! But I want to see maybe 3-5 reviews? Hmm, yeah that's enough! ^_^ Heheh, I can't continue this story if I don't know what you think of it! About Akito and Eri-chan's relationship, aren't they so sweet? Aw, even if they're just cousins they treat each other like true siblings! Ok, ok, I know I'm already babbling... but Kei is sooo cute! *looks out and sees no one* Yeah, I'll stop now... ^o^; 

Well that's all for now! Bah-bye! ^_~ 

^_^ CiAo!! 


	6. 

Author's Notes: Well, again sorry for the delay, I was pretty busy this past few weeks, (even FF.net ^_^;)   
In this chapter, the thing we've all been waiting for: Some Akito & Umi action!! ^_^ heheh, I've been doing some hard thinking on how present it, (I had two ideas actually, special thanks to Blue_pixie, Madam_Hazel & Anne_anyam for helping me decide on which to use.) Well, let's get on with the usuals! 

**Dedications:**   
Ascot Summon   
As I mentioned earlier here it is, the Akito & Umi thing, though this only the start! ^_^   
zipp   
Yeah, what a brother he is! (heheh, it's my life long dream to have a brother like him, but I have a sis!) ^_^   
twin-ascot   
Hi! I like your stories very much!!! ^_^ Please continue them, too!   
thundersenshi17   
Hello! Honestly speaking, I was really shocked to see your reviews, those were really interesting facts, I searched the net for Ascot's real age and all I got was an estimation of 17, heheh, but I do agree about the Clef thing you said!^_^   
liliana   
Ahahah, you're making me blush... thank you very much for reading and reviewing this story! I'll also try to update this quick, though I really do have a lot of work to do, but as long as there are people like you I'll keep on writing! ^_^   
LAVIANA   
Thank you very much for reviewing, but are you related to liliana-san? heheh, I see you have the same e-mail address. Sorry about posting this late (that goes for all other readers too!^_^;) but you see I'm also trying to make up things here to make it more interesting and I've got some other work to do too! Heheh, please just bear with me ok! ~_^;   
Arekusu-chan   
Yup! This is an Asmi all the way! heheh, thanks for the comment too! I'll try to update this fic every two weeks if I have a blank schedule, but how about it if I e-mail you when I update, just tell me what you prefer...hmm, that goes too with the other reviewers, since it's really hard to monitor ff.net's activity now, just tell me your e-mail address and I'll be happy to e-mail you! 

**Thank you very much!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, though I wish I do! All I own are the new characters and the plot! ^_^ 

**A What If Story**   
by SorceressMidori 

"...And that's it for our field trip!" the teacher concluded, "I hope you learned more about the historical places we've visited! Don't forget to pass your reaction papers and essay on Monday! Good day!" 

The students cheered knowing that their long and boring field trip is finally over. They each exited the train and went on their own separate ways. 

"Eri-chan, Aya-chan, I have to go," said Umi, "I'm sorry I can't hang out today." 

"It's ok, Umi-chan," said Aya Fukuma, a girl with long raven hair tied in a braid with silvery blue eyes, "though please come to my house next Wednesday. We'll be having a party!" 

"What kind of party?" Eri asked, "and who're coming?" 

"Well, there's no special occasion or anything just a plain nice party," answered Aya, "I still don't know who to invite, except you guys but my sister's friends would definitely be coming!" 

"Oh, I can't wait!" Eri exclaimed, "I really like parties!" 

"Ok! I'll come too!" said Umi cheerily, "I can't let you, guys have all the fun! Just call me about the details, I really have to go!" with those words said she dashed off. 

"`Bye Umi-chan," Eri and Aya chorused. 

When Umi was out off sight someone from the back covered Eri's eyes and said, "Guess who?" 

"Ryu-Ryuuichi-kun!" Eri stammered. 

"Ahahahah! Honestly, Eri-chan, can't you tell if it's Ryu or me?" laughed Kei, he made Ryuuichi voice over him while he covered Eri's eyes. 

It only took Kei mere seconds to stop laughing and notice Aya. He maybe looking stupid or childish sometimes but whenever he's love struck he sure acts cooler than Ryuuichi. 

"I didn't know you had such a pretty friend, Eri-chan!" he said, immediately breaking the mutual silence Eri and Ryu were having. "I'm Kei Asakura!" 

"Itto Ryuuichi desu," Ryu introduced himself too. 

"Nice meeting you, I'm Aya Fukuma," she replied then quickly whispered something to Eri, "Are all your guy friends this hot?" 

Eri giggled at her friend's comment, "Is that what you think of them?" 

They all chatted happily until all of a sudden it began to rain. 

"This is bad," Ryu muttered, "I wonder if Akito is ok with those films." 

"Akito-niichan? Why? Where is he? 

"He insisted on leaving first," Ryu answered, "he wants to get those pictures done by tomorrow so he rushed to start developing." 

"Mou, he's always like that," Eri commented until Aya interrupted her. 

"I hope Umi-chan is fine..." 

_In the streets of Tokyo_, THIRD PERSON POV 

"Oh no, it started raining!" Umi told herself as cold water begin to soak her clothes. Reacting on impulse, she ran for the nearest shelter. Unfortunately though, just as she turned from one corner she bumped into someone. 

"Ittai (ouch)!" she cried as the impact sent her to the ground. 

A pained gasp was heard from the person she bumped. A few scattered things lie drenched on the ground. 

"G-Gomen (sorry)!" they said in unison as they gathered their scattered things. 

"I'm r-really sorry," Umi said as she tried to pick up her things at top speed, "I... I was," 

"Please forgive my clumsiness," the person said, judging from the person's hand and voice he's a guy, but for Umi there's something familiar about this man's voice, "I'm really sorry!" 

"It's ok, I wasn't looking myself," Umi said as she picked the last of her belongings and tried to stand up and look at the person she bumped when, "Yeouch!" 

Umi almost fell again but someone immediately caught her. 

"Are you alright?!" asked the person, she could clearly identify the man as the one she bumped, and to her surprise the man was the Ascot look alike, 'Not only does he look like Ascot, he sounds like him too,' Umi thought but then she felt an immense pain from her leg. 

"M-my leg hurts," she cried as she struggled to stand but this only caused more pain. 

The man took a quick look at Umi's leg with her permission, "You've got a sprain," he said, "We need to treat that immediately! Is your home anywhere near this place?" 

"No," sobbed Umi, "It's near the school at the next district." 

"My apartment is just near. I could treat you there," the man offered, "If it's ok with you?" 

Umi could feel the pain searing in her leg and so she just nodded her head meekly. The stranger politely asked her to hold her things and he then lifted her effortlessly. 

"Your leg would hurt more if you keep on standing," he said when he saw Umi's embarrassed face. 

'_So warm_,' Umi thought, 'I wonder if it's just like being in Ascot's arms' 

"My apartment is just around this corner," he said, "I'm Takakuwa Akito by the way. Please just call me Akito." 

"Ryuuzaki Umi desu," she replied, "call me Umi." 

After a few moments they reached Akito's apartment. "My place is quite untidy at the moment, but please do make yourself feel at home," he said as soon as he opened the door (with Umi's help, of course) Akito then lied Umi on the couch and their things at the nearest table, "I'll just get the first aid kit and some cold water." 

Before Akito left the room Umi called him, "A-ano, I'm really sorry to bother you, Akito-san..." 

Akito looked at her thoughtfully before giving her a warm smile, "It's ok Umi-san, and my conscience would never give me peace if I left a pretty lady like you in need." 

Umi blushed at his comment before she nodded her head. Akito, too, blushed as he realized what he has just said, he then hurried to get the things he needs to treat Umi's leg. 

"Of all times to have a sprain," Umi thought while waiting for Akito, "but what can I do? It's a good thing that Akito-san is nice enough to let me in; he's so like Ascot, always ready to help someone in need." 

Umi suddenly awoke from her daydreaming when Akito came in and asked her to remove her socks before he damps her foot with a cold towel. 

"You need to rest," he says as he wraps her swollen ankle with a clean bandage, then they heard a loud thunder followed by a harder downpour. 

"Oh no!" Umi exclaimed as she watched the rain, "Now, how can I go home?" 

"You could stay here for the night," Akito offered. 

"But Akito-san, you've done so much, I..." Umi said. 

"None sense!" Akito replied as he stood up, "I'll go prepare the room, though you might want to put on some dry clothes or else you'll catch a cold," 

"A-arigatou (thank you)," Umi said shyly, truly Akito came as a stranger to her but his resemblance to Ascot made her feel more comfortable with him, all she knew was she's trusting him more than she thought. Umi then reached for her bag and while Akito was not around she changed her clothes. 

With warm clothes on and a very tiring day Umi fell asleep on the couch, completely oblivious to the fact that she was hurrying home minutes ago... 

AKITO'S POV 

_Why am I acting like this? I barely even know her and yet she seems so familiar to me, like we have met before_... 

'She could sleep in my room while I develop those pictures...' I thought as I left my room to let her in, I approached the couch and find her there sleeping peacefully... she's like an angel, or maybe a water sprite, with all those mass of blue hair cascading from her pretty head... what a sight to behold! 

I wonder if I should let her sleep there, but then again the couch is not the most comfortable place to sleep here. And so I picked her up again, she wasn't that heavy but still I have to shift her weight on my other arm so that she won't fall as I carry her, then unexpectedly, her head rested on my chest, the gesture made me blush, but then I'm amazed at the familiarity of this feeling. 

End of Chapter Six 

Author notes: Sooooooo, how'd ya like it? ^_~; I know it's not much of an Asmi action as I originally thought it should be, but it's a start right? Heheh, this chapter should be longer but I'm really sleepy now, (that's the reason behind the unexpected scene cut and the various typos and redundancy) Please review!! ^_^ Thanks! 

Well that's all for now! Bah-bye! ^_~ 

^_^ CiAo!! 


	7. 

Author's Notes: OOOOOooooohhhhhhh, I'm tired of school!!! It's also the reason for the BIG delay of this fic of mine, so again I apologize... Hmmm, where did we leave the scene last time? Ah, yes... the sprain thing... Umi gets to sleep at Akito-kun's place!! Yey!! ^_^ Heheh, I won't prolong your agonies anymore... On with the usuals!

**Dedications:**

Natsumi Ukiya/Yukino 

   ^_^ I'm working on your part, it maybe up after some chapters after this. It maybe a long wait but this fanfic is really long, heheheh! ^_~

Mistress of All Worlds

   Yeah! Asmi totally, totally rocks!! ^_^ Here's another chapter! (BTW, your stories are so nice! Have you updated already? ^_^;)

thundersenshi17

   Sorry this took so long. I'm so busy at school... sigh but don't worry I'll finish this fic!

zipp

   Yeah, I don't want to meet my future boy friend and be brought to his place because of a sprained ankle... But what the heck! There'd be nice rewards (for Akito and Umi)! 

Aisha-chan

   I don't want to spill... Just keep on reading this fic and you'll soon know! ^_^

MKR fan 

   Thank you very much! ^_^ I'll continue this, promise! n_n

Linlin-Chan 

   Sorry I wasn't able to e-mail you, I had lots of work to do. If I find some free time I'll e-mail you.

lynette chang

   Thank you very much for correcting those mistakes! I'll finish this don't worry! ^_^

bishounen lovah

   Actually, the fun begins in this chapter ^_^! Why? Because the story begins to turn here! Heheheh, Keep on reading and pray that I could update faster! ^_^

Thank you very much for all the reviews!!! ^_^ 

Disclaimer: Aw, do I have too? OK, here it goes: I don't own MKR, though I wish I do! All I own are the new characters and the plot! ^_^ 

A What If Story

by SorceressMidori

UMI'S POV

   "Umi?" someone voiced out calling my name in this dark place...

   "Who's there?" I said. The voice sounded so familiar yet so sad... Maybe if it weren't too sad I might recognize it.

   "Umi..."

   There it goes again... I'm starting to feel the creeps here.

   It's so dark in here but then I kept on walking until I saw a flash of light in front of me. As I neared the light I saw a familiar place... It's where Ascot and his friends usually played. It's still so peaceful there, but neither Ascot nor his friends were there but a petit girl with long silvery hair. She was sitting, her back against me, she seems to be crying because her shoulders were a bit shaking...Until she turned to face me... she was sneering at me, her eyes flashed a scary magenta and all of a sudden our surroundings were different. Everything was destroyed, the beautiful stream that used to flow there dried up, the trees and other flora are now dried... everything was destroyed and when I looked for the girl she's no longer there... instead I watched in fear as I see him there... standing, looking extremely grim... he's wearing not his usual clothes but black ones. His usual hat was no longer there, he was also sneering, his eyes full of hatred. As I stood there frozen with shock I realized that he was forming an energy sphere aimed at me. Fear washed over me like a pail of ice-cold water. Before the black sphere hit me I screamed his name...

   "ASCOT!!!" and all I saw was black...

NORMAL POV

   A loud clash of thunder was heard from the outside and suddenly a soft noise was heard from the other room, immediately Akito went to his room to check it out.

   Umi was tossing and turning on the bed. She's also whimpering. Alarmed, Akito sat o the bed and touched her forehead.

   "She has a slight fever," he said then he heard her mutter something. Absentmindedly, he stroke her cheek and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "She looks really familiar..." 

   "Ascot..." she breathes then tears began to fall from her eyes. Instinctively, Akito lifted her and wrapped his arms around her. 

   "Shh, I'm here..." he said unconsciously, he started to rub her small back in small circles until Umi calmed a little... the feeling was so familiar...

   Umi woke up from her nightmare feeling the warm and soothing embrace of Akito. He noticed the slight tension indicating that Umi is already awake. Then he realized what he was doing.

   He suddenly releases Umi.    

   "Uh...I'm...I didn't..." Akito stuttered. "I'm sorry," he finally managed to say while blushing furiously, his eyes hidden beneath his brown chestnut hair. When he looked up he saw the pretty blue sprite in front of him, little waterfalls grace her cheeks as she wept softly...

   "I-iie...Ascot," she muttered then finally she let in her heart's desire and embraced him, silent tears falling endlessly from her pretty marine eyes...

   Instinctively, Akito returned the favor. "Hush now, Umi...I'm here." He comforted her with such sweetness and care until Umi finally fell asleep again. He gently settled her again on his bed, he brushed a few stray strands of Umi's hair with his fingers and wiped the silvery traces of tears she had cried moments before.

   Umi now peacefully sleeps while Akito watches her as if he's in a trance, slowly he leaned and gently touched his lips on hers…

   After a few quick seconds Akito tucked her in and checked if she still had a slight fever. Satisfied that she's all right he rose feeling all happy and contented. As soon as he got up and started walking back to his work he realized…

   "What have I just done?!" 

_Next day, _NORMAL POV, IN FRONT OF UMI'S HOUSE

   "Thanks a bunch for all you did," Umi said.

   "Think nothing of it," Akito replied. "Anytime you need help about anything, I'm here…" He smiled.

   "Thanks again, are you sure you don't want to come in and have a drink?" Umi offered.

   Akito looked at his watch then sighed disappointedly, "I'm sorry, I can't. I still have to get this pictures to our school editor, Chief's going to kill me if this turns out late."

   A quick expression of anxiety washed over Umi's face that was quickly masked with a smile, "If that's the case," Umi exclaimed, "I shouldn't be keeping you late!"

   Akito caught the slight air of disappointment but he has no choice, and so he bade Umi goodbye and smiled one of his sweetest smiles. He turned and walked towards his black sports car. 

   Umi watched the black sports car speed off until it's no longer visible before she turned around and went to her room.

AKITO'S POV

   She seems to be so oblivious of what happened last night…she didn't mention anything, so maybe she forgot…or maybe she just doesn't want to talk about it…yet…

   I could still feel that warm feeling inside…on my lips…I just can't stop thinking how it feels so right. I wonder how would it be if Umi and I could really get together, like a couple…

Honk, honk… 

   Hey, why does the car at my back keep on honking? Oh my! How long has it been a green light? I better stay focused…

UMI'S POV

   What's this strange feeling? Why do I feel like this when I'm with Akito-_kun_? I lied on my bed and somehow it feels strange…

   I put my hands on my lips and again there is this warm fuzzy feeling… it feels so familiar, I wonder what is it like if…

Ring, ring… 

   I wonder who that is, it maybe mom and dad…It's a good thing they're not here yet, or else I'd have to explain things about him, and what's more bad about it is the supposedly reason sounds so…so silly…

   "You have a sprain…" 

   That reminds me, I didn't give Akito-kun my number! Oh well, I sighed an picked up the phone…

   "Hello?"

   "Hello? Umi-chan?" It was Aya…

   "Hey, Aya-chan! What's up?"

   "Well, I just want to check if you're alright. I called last night but no one was there… Where have you been?" came Aya's concerned reply.

   "Eheheh," I laughed sheepishly, "it's a long story…"

   "Tell me about it…" she said curiously.

   "Well, I'll tell you, but not this time, ok?"

   "If that's what you want, then, but that's a promise, ok?"

   "Yeah!" I replied, I can't express my feelings now, I'm quite unsure of them…but Akito-kun, he… he reminds me so much of _him_…

End of Chapter Six

Author's notes: This is probably the shortest chapter I ever made, but what the heck, isn't it the waffiest (is there such a word?)? Heheheh, well I really enjoyed doing this chapter, though the slight humors I put were kind of corny… like when Akito is so dazed he didn't notice it's already a green light? It kind of reminds me of Yuki (Gravitation) during the OAV… Well, I hope you guys could forgive me for this long delay, I have a lot of schoolwork, ya know! Well, I better stop my babblings now and rest so I could start on my other projects (school work). Enjoy their first kiss! ^_^;

Well that's all for now! Bah-bye! ^_~ 

^_^ CiAo!! 


End file.
